Marky
Marky is one of the villains in the series, along with Joey and Dee Dee. Character Data *Antenna Color: Black *Head Color: Green *Body Color: Grey *Eye Color: Pink (originally red in the first ten episodes of Season 1) *Nose Color: Black Official descriptions Xilam Not very intelligent, Marky is unable to take the slightest initiative, but he is an enthusiastic participant in each of Joey's plans. A limp dishrag, totally lethargic, this guy's laziness is almost as great as his stupidity. It's hard to say how he could possibly be dangerous... except that when you think about it... Marky follows. If Joey is devising a devilish plan, then Marky is involved. Cartoon Network Long, tall, skinny Marky is second-in-command. Not exactly gorgeous, although he is reputed for past success in that domain. Difficult to believe that now. Maybe when he was young, who knows… Disney Channel Asia Marky is a suave, heartbreaking, grey-bodied, green-headed roach with pink eyes, often not really caring about what the two others are doing. His hobby is dating girls - even puppets - and reading books. Nickelodeon Marky is a pint sized heart-breaker who loves to read books and date puppets. No, really, he goes on dates with puppets! Marky may seem like he’s retired from pranking, but his fellow roaches can always convince him to have some fun. Personality Marky is suave, often not really caring about what the two roaches others are doing. He is the middle child. While he originally used to love causing mischief just like the other cockroaches, he has grown to be more laid-back in later episodes, though he still enjoys hanging out with Joey and Dee Dee and cause general mayhem like he has always done. His hobby is dating girls - even puppets - and reading books. He also has bad breath, as revealed in the episode It's a Small World (how he can stand his own bad breath is debatable, as he couldn't stand the smell of gas in French Fries). Appearance He is grey-bodied, green-headed roach with pink eyes, his body is bit thin but he can't pick up of one person because he is tall but only Dee Dee can pick up him. Family Members *Joey (Brother) *Dee Dee (Brother) *Elvis (Older cousin) Friends *Oggy (Sometimes) *Bob (Rarely) *Terra (Girlfriend) *Jack (Sometimes) *Olivia (Mostly) *Lady K (Love interest) Enemies *Oggy (Usually) *Jack (Completly) *Olivia (Sometimes) Trivia *Out of the three roaches,Marky is the only one who has a different antenna. *In It's A Small World, it was shown that his mouth terribly stinks! *He is the tallest and thinnest roach in the gang. *In Season 4, Marky has his own laugh. In Panic Room, It's been a Hard Day's, and in other episodes, he uses some other kind of laugh. *Like Joey and Dee Dee, Marky is named after the members of the Ramones, in this case Marky Ramone, the drummer. *Marky has a lot of girlfriends. *Marky can run very fast, as evidenced in Sport Fans *He seems somewhat similar to Bud from Space goofs *He rarely a friend to Bob. Weaknesses *He can be outsmarted mainly by Oggy. The only way he would really be able to defend himself is either by his natural instinct, or just going by Joey's plans. *Marky will get seasick if he goes on a cruise ship, as shown in Mayday! Mayday!. Gallery Marky/Gallery Ghost.jpg Elvis.jpg R548395 3229324.jpg Cockroaches hiding plan.jpg Beep-boop beep-boop.jpg Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-post.jpg|Marky in Promo Art Kinopoisk.ru-Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-1270171--w--1024.jpg Wash.jpg 400px-30.png Cockroaches.jpg Joey and Marky.png Jack statue.jpg Dee Dee image.jpg Joey IIII.jpg Safe image 34.jpg 4299662Z.jpg Old.jpg Serie oggy img.jpg Images (1).jpg Peluche-oggy-et-les-cafards-cafard-marky-15cm-1-.jpg Peluche-cafards-marky-15-cm-ref-je021575-marky-1-.jpg Peluch12-1-.jpg Oggycockroaches GBAboxboxart 160w-1-.jpg Oggy-cockroaches flight-to-the-sun-preview-1 240x135-1-.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040311-635-480-1-.jpg Marky and joey.jpg I2SPLLi6mkovvztXqFhaGpC1uebKTJTp5e1ImyUwhkmA7ErDEYDLiGG5KHi8R3NOajXMcndjXP-1-.jpg EVIL ROACHES.gif EG9od3lnMTI= o oggy-and-the-cockroaches---10th-february-2012-video--1-.jpg AaibhQAV-1-.jpg 419376-1-.jpg 419375-1-.jpg 419351-1-.jpg 419349-1-.jpg 419130-1-.jpg 419114-1-.jpg Paperchase.jpg The Roaches.jpg Oggy-and-The-Cockroaches-Season-4.jpg Oggy et les Cafards V1.jpg Le Show du Chat.jpg Oggy et les Cafards T1.jpg Oggy et les Cafards T2.jpg Oggy et les Cafards T3.jpg Ed.jpg Med.jpg Unnamed.jpg Markytitlescreenimage.jpg|Marky's title card from the Season 4 intro. Artwork by others Oggy and the cockroaches by dragoncatgirl-d4avnnh.jpg Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg Jelilac and marky by arctica ice cat-d5i687o.png Oggy and the cockroaches by hakurinn0215-d55uv7i.jpg Joey dee dee and marky by ozzyguy-d5r635a.png Image 09362.jpeg Polls Do you like Marky? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cockroaches Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies